Ways To Say Goodbye
by thkq1997
Summary: Many words, all left unspoken with one brief end [Yulier/Thinker] [ One - Shot ] [ Errors Found and Fixed ] [ 1st Anime Fanfic ]


** Ways To Say Goodbye**

He awoke finding the shade of the helmet obscure his eyes.

1 year made his taste for the real world becomes stronger.

Everything in that game was deaths, or loses, everyday people died, 1 year, and it become a regular basis.

The world is a nightmare, but there is something made in bearable, or someone.

And she was not here with him right now, the girl whose hair was grey and her eyes flashes kindness, whose hand are soft like paper, and beautiful like a goddess.

His goddess

And she isn't here, only a few moments ago, she was there, beside him, in some floor he didn't remember the name, but he just remembers it had a windy hill, with flower pedals flying in the passing wind.

She was saying something, but he didn't listen, only the sound of the soft breeze passing by, but he didn't took her here just to talk about meaningless passed days, or just a small talk, he wanted, he wanted to ask her something.

He wanted her to be a part of his life, he wanted her to be his everything, beside games he never won, beside the life he never fully enjoyed, he just wanted to ask her, before something, something happen to him.

Maybe not today, maybe tomorrow, maybe someday he never expected, but he must ask her first, before his reality shattered.

He held her hand in his, her eyes flashed happiness like always, until the reality crumble around them, and then she was gone, into thin air, he too, felling the pull from an unseen force, pulling him into the uncertain darkness.

And there he is, trying to sitting up, but his family, all by surprise was waiting for him someday to wake up, and there he did, but the first thing he wanted to do, was to find her.

He didn't realized he was back into the harsh real world, where the game was nothing but memories of a nightmare, but she made it like a dream, a dream he never walked in the real world, where the sun felt so real, but emotions felt so fake.

1 year, 1 year of nothing but trying to survive, and then she steps into his life, turning it upside down, he met her, and she met him, in all the confusion she was there in the crowd, trying to face the harsh punishment fate was giving her, and disappear in tears.

Tears long forgotten, and now she was there, with him, trying to survive together, while helping others.

He becomes stronger, and she too, even time can't stop their wills.

Then he realized his goal now, wasn't trying to survive anymore, his goal was something more than just himself, then just beat this game and get out to go back to the real world was welcoming.

She was everything that makes him whole.

His goal was her, she was something for him to hold on to what was real, and what was not, life here was just a game, but the feelings it gave him are not.

Death was inevitable, but he was ready to embrace it, if it needed for her survival.

But he didn't know, that she hates the way he thinks, his name was Thinker, but he thinks like he never think at all.

''Baka!''

''Why did you have to went down there for?''

''You know how stupid are you?''

''I...Could have lost...you!''

She broke down in tears, and beat him repeatedly in his chest, and let him devourer anything she has said, and there he is motionless, his mouth felt dry, and his heart ached.

Maybe he was too selfish; he was busy trying to save his love by cursing hers.

''I'm….i'm…..Yulier – chan''

A slap, the sound echoed through the open space of their guild's meeting room.

And the heroine left, leaving the slapped person behind, mending his wounds, and his wrong belief.

And now, reality hits him with a white room full of people he really knows, he closed his eyes, and drifted off into a sleepless dream.

Many ways to say goodbye, but they never said none, many ways to end a dream, but his was a nightmare turns a haven, but haven was short.

1 year, just 1, he found something he never have found in the reality he was living in.

* * *

><p>Days turn weeks, weeks turn months.<p>

Sword Art Online was just a fading nightmare, but dreams in sleepless nights didn't go away.

Winter has arrive early this year, only walking the cold road seems like stretching endlessly, eyes wandering from signs to signs, numbers to numbers, but none fits the description he holds in his hand.

At least, he should say it, just have to say goodbye, or he was just lying to himself, all he wanted was to see her, whose eyes was filled with kindness, whose hair grey as the soft snow falling to the ground, whose heart had stolen his.

Th numbers came into view, there he is, and he scratches his messy brown hair, fighting within himself whenever he should push the little button on the door or not.

What if she didn't remember him?, what if all she wanted now was to forget everything?, what if she -

''Thinker?''

A voice from behind the wondered man, and when the man turns, all of his dreams jumped out of his heart, his eyes wide.

''Shinka?'' She said again, tears formed in her soft blue eyes.

She was there, really there, and he was running toward her, and held her against his chest, never wanting to let go.

''I miss you, Yuieru – Chan''

He suddenly felt his heart ached, like it wanting something more than just the word '' miss''

''No, I don't miss you, I…I.. I love you, Yuiler, Yuieru – Chan, I love you!''

His heart didn't have the heaviness he felt this whole time anymore, he let it all go in just 3 simple words.

He was in love, not with an A.I, not with a NPC, not a computer – generated character, but a human being.

She held him closer, like she ever would until the end of time, he was here, he was real, and he loves her.

And nothing would change that.

Ways to say goodbye, but this was a hello, ways to end a dream, but this was more than just dreams.

A Dream that lasted.


End file.
